


Lyra

by BocaDeSerpiente



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopción, Drarry, Family, Fluff, Harco, M/M, Slash, familia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Lyra es el resultado de años de una relación estable, las ansias de Harry por formar una familia con su novio, y que Draco no sepa negarle nada.Género: Family/Romance.Claves: Drarry AU: postHogwarts. Fluff. ¡Adopción!Disclaimer: Lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo me dedico a jugar con estos chicos.





	Lyra

La primera señal estuvo ahí, latente, implícita, en la manera en que su novio dio un brinco cuando el tema salió a colación. Blaise estaba de visita en Londres, decidió pasar por Grimmauld Place, lugar donde ambos vivían desde la época turbulenta en que Draco se escapó de la Mansión para demostrarle a su padre que _sí_, lo de salir con Potter iba en serio. De aquello, hacia más de ocho años, poco después de superada la Segunda Guerra, y todavía no encontraba motivo alguno para mudarse de vuelta. No si Harry no iba con él, al menos.

Su antiguo compañero, que tenía preferencia marcada por los hombres desde su adolescencia, lo que no era un secreto para ningún _Sly_ de su género (Draco no podía ser una excepción en ese caso, por mucho que saberlo irritase a Harry), de pronto, había decidido que estaba en la edad adecuada para empezar a formar a su heredero, y en lugar de recurrir a la lista de brujas que habrían aceptado gustosas acostarse con él, _adoptó_.

El término, en sí, resultaba extraño para un sangrepura, como ambos lo eran. Los sangrepura procuraban lo mejor para su casta, cruces de genes en base a acuerdos que muchas veces tenían lugar antes de su nacimiento o durante su tierna niñez. Tener un heredero, asegurar una siguiente generación que conservase sus legados y mantuviese el apellido vivo, era vital.

Adoptar significaba que no llevaría su sangre, que contaba con elementos que jamás podría controlar. Tal vez podían parecerse físicamente, tal vez podrían enseñarle a comportarse igual. Pero nunca sería lo mismo que un hijo biológico, vía el método tradicional, de su familia, de su apellido. _De su clase._

En el fondo, Draco sabía que su pensamiento era retrógrado, producto de la educación que le fue dada desde que era muy joven. Su ex compañero lucía feliz y orgulloso, el pequeño Damien era adorable, con su piel morena y sus ojos del color de la miel, y sonrisa fácil, así que él no pudo hacer más que felicitarlo y compartir ese atisbo de alegría que desprendía.

Harry no dejaba de observar al niño de cuatro años, maravillado, mientras balanceaba uno de sus juguetes en el aire, capturando su completa atención y causando que se riese y jugase con él. Entonces Draco no sabría cuántas repercusiones llegaría a tener esa tarde en su vida.

* * *

Había pocas cosas que pudiesen ablandar a Draco Malfoy cuando estaba frente a una decisión que consideraba importante. El tono suave de su madre era un buen ejemplo; cuando le hablaba de ese modo en que sólo hacía al quedarse solos, desde niño, y lo trataba con aquel afecto frágil y tierno, que lo dejaba con la sensación de ser amado y cuidado, era más sencillo ceder. Una dosis de chocolate importado, de buena calidad, también podía hacerlo reconsiderar, de vez en cuando. No era un método tan efectivo como el primero, y en definitiva, nada similar al tercero:

_Harry_.

Si existía una persona en el mundo que pudiese hacer que dejase su orgullo de lado con un buen motivo, ¿quién más que ese idiota que amaba, por el que había dejado su hogar, a sus padres, la poca estabilidad que aún le quedaba tras la guerra, e incluso su apellido de forma temporal, hasta que Lucius se dio cuenta de que no se iba a retractar ni volver por la fuerza, y lo devolvió al estatus de heredero?

Si podía ver el amor reflejado en esos ojos tan, _tan _verdes, brillantes; si le sacaba aquella sonrisa amplia, libre, feliz, que temió que no pudiese volver a poner tras los horrores del pasado; si eran sus brazos los que lo envolvían, su voz tersa la que le hablaba, o sus labios los que besaba-

Merlín sabía que Draco encogería la luna y se la regalaría, envuelta en una cinta, sin importar qué tan imposible fuese, si era Harry quien se lo pedía. Nunca había amado tanto a nadie, nunca había sido tan feliz con alguien. Era nada más ver su cabeza despeinada en la almohada contraria al abrir los ojos por la mañana, sentir el brazo que le rodeaba la cadera, la respiración acompasada del dormilón de su novio, y confirmar que estaba en el sitio al que pertenecía, ese que tenía predestinado al final de su camino.

Draco podía ser un caprichoso, un cretino, un egoísta. Podía ser testarudo, odioso, cruel en ocasiones. Y sí, puede que también fuese prejucioso e infantil en algunas oportunidades.

Si a pesar de ello, Harry conseguía amarlo en los momentos en los que ni él se habría aguantado a sí mismo de tener opción, y todavía ser capaz de observarlo como si hubiese encontrado _algo_ hermoso dentro de él y sonreírle con ternura, Draco le ofrecería el mundo entero, con la única intención de convertirse en esa persona que existía en su interior cuando su novio lo miraba.

Así que la noche en que Harry arrastró los pies hacia la sala, vistiendo sólo una de sus camisas que le quedaban estrechas en los costados y largas de alto y en las mangas, y la ropa interior, jugando con sus dedos y con aquella mirada anhelante detrás de las gafas, que sólo había tenido en contadas oportunidades, Draco supo que sería uno de esos momentos donde habría hecho lo que fuese que él le pidiese, más fácil y rápidamente que alguien bajo el efecto de un _Imperio._

Su novio fue hasta el sillón donde estaba sentado, le quitó el libro de contaduría de la oficina de Gringotts de las manos, para dejarlo sobre la mesa de la sala, y se colocó sobre su regazo, las piernas colgando de los lados de las suyas, los brazos rodeándole el cuello. Draco lo abrazó de la cintura y recibió, con una sonrisa que delataba esa emoción cosquilleante y cálida que tenía al verlo, el beso que le dio.

Harry dejó un rastro de besos por sus pómulos, su quijada, descendió unos centímetros por debajo del cuello. Draco ladeó la cabeza, entrecerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, fascinado con el redescubrimiento de cada día, de que no podía desear nada más que a Harry cerca, _su_ Harry.

—Estaba pensando...—Murmuró sobre su oído. No pudo evitar la puya que le soltó, fue casi una reacción instintiva, natural.

—¿Todavía haces eso? Quién lo diría —Y era de esperarse el quejido y el codazo que obtuvo en respuesta.

Cuando hizo ademán de apartarse y protestar, Draco lo estrechó más y lo retuvo sobre su regazo, hasta que volvió a relajarse y consiguió otro beso largo, lento, que estremecía los cimientos de su comportamiento rígido y controlado.

Harry se reacomodó, las manos sobre sus hombros. Su mirada rehuía de él, conectaba con sus ojos, y volvía a escaparse, en un gesto obvio de nerviosismo que le daba curiosidad respecto a sus motivos.

Trazó algunas líneas imaginarias en su cadera, con los dedos, de forma distraída, y poco a poco, el gesto pareció alentarlo a continuar. Por lo general, funcionaba de ese modo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Inquirió con suavidad, porque se sentía débil frente a ese pequeño puchero que hizo Harry al juntar su frente con la de él, su rostro tan próximo que distinguía con perfecta claridad el tono de verde de los ojos.

Las palabras fueron un débil susurro, un poco ansioso.

—Quiero una familia —Había dicho—, contigo.

Y Draco había sido atenazado por el repentino vértigo del pánico.

* * *

Él amaba a Harry, se decía. Vaya que lo amaba.

Si el amor no era entrar a ese cuarto lleno de niños, guiado sólo por una bruja joven y asquerosamente entusiasta, que parloteaba más que Pansy Parkinson en día de semana cuando aún estaban en Hogwarts, sólo para acompañarlo, Draco no sabía qué lo era.

El proceso mágico de adopción era simple, rara vez utilizado. La guerra había dejado una considerable cantidad de huérfanos que necesitaban un hogar donde sanar sus heridas emocionales, el Ministerio se vio obligado a agilizar los trámites para que los futuros magos y brujas de la sociedad británica tuviesen un futuro más estable de lo que fue su etapa temprana; desde entonces, incluso alguien con una marca de Voldemort en el brazo, superada una prueba que consistía en hablar con la encargada del orfanato y simular que era una charla y no un interrogatorio amigable, podía _acercarse_ a los niños. _Acercarse_, por otro lado, no significaba que no hubiese quien mirase a Draco de reojo entre los cuidadores, cauteloso, y él no podía decir que los culpaba.

La diferencia entre él y otros ex-Mortífagos era que nadie más tenía una relación estable y conocida por el público, de varios años, con el héroe inglés favorito de la prensa. Y claro que Harry podía pasar a saludar por los orfanatos que fueron, en gran parte, levantados tras la guerra con los galeones Potter y su facción de la fortuna de los Black, y a los que Hermione Granger y Molly Weasley siempre incluían en eventos de recaudación o grandes comidas, respectivamente.

Draco sabía que no era la primera vez que iba; que conociese a los cuidadores por su nombre, y al sonreírles, les causase _ese_ efecto de joven Auror y salvador del Mundo Mágico, en que parecía que los demás simplemente se derretían hasta perder el sentido de sí mismos frente a Harry, era una muestra de ello. No le habría sorprendido que pusiesen una elegante alfombra y mandasen a limpiar al saber de su visita. Pero incluso cuando él lo acompañó en un par de ocasiones, viéndolo sentarse a comer en las mesas de los niños, jugar con ellos, leerles cuentos muggles, lo encontró adorable, y no tenía esa sensación de vértigo que lo mareaba y le daba náuseas.

Pero, de nuevo, podía ser débil cuando se trataba de su novio, y sin importar cuánto se rehusase en un principio, sabía, desde el instante en que Harry frenó en seco al final del pasillo que separaba las dos hileras de camas y armarios, y la vio, cuál sería el irremediable resultado de esa expresión.

Era la misma mirada que tuvo al final de la Batalla de Hogwarts, cuando recorrió la zona de heridos a los alrededores y se acercó a su familia y a él, para sorpresa de todos, a preguntar si necesitaban algo y agradecer a Narcissa Malfoy. Era la que puso cuando le decía que _tenían_ que arreglar sus diferencias, ya que eran adultos, un año después, y la del momento en que lo invitó a salir, _en serio,_ en una cita, _como personas normales, _unos meses más tarde de ese suceso.

Y si había un detalle que Draco tenía en claro, era que nadie podía detener a su león cuando estaba así de decidido.

* * *

—¿...quién es? Estoy seguro de no haberla visto la última vez que vine.

—Llegó hace muy poco —Les contaría la animada encargada, haciéndoles señas que sólo Harry acató para que se acercasen. No dejaba de sonreír como si los conociese de toda la vida y estuviese feliz de tenerlos ahí, y el gesto lo incomodaba—, perdió a su padre en un atentado, y nadie sabe quién es o qué fue de su madre, pero creemos que hay una alta probabilidad de que muriera al darla a luz. Debió ser una muggle, o habría registros de ella en el Ministerio, pero es seguro que no se casaron, porque no encontramos nada en los archivos de uniones tampoco. Tiene sólo cinco años.

Draco pensó que era muy pequeña y delgada para tener cinco años; podría haberse hecho pasar por una niña de tres o cuatro. De cierto modo, le recordaba a un pequeño enclenque que conoció en una tienda de túnicas a los once, y por la sonrisa de Harry, él compartía su línea de pensamiento.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Lyra —Su novio le dio un vistazo al reconocer el origen. Lyra era el nombre de una constelación.

Era tradición de los Black llamar a sus hijos de acuerdo a un objeto celeste. Por la forma en que arqueó las cejas y volvió a sonreír, podía decir que su expresión contestaba con un _"perfecto"_ por él. Draco habría opinado que no era más que una simple casualidad; cientos de padres sangrepura o mestizos gustaban de la Astronomía y buscaban allí los nombres para sus hijos.

—¿Podríamos...? —Harry parece tener _algo _por dentro que se desinfla cuando la encarga vacila. A pesar de sus reticencias, Draco le dedica una mirada horrible y le frunce el ceño.

Si se le ocurre negarse a una petición de su novio y ponerlo en ese humor-

Ella parpadea y se encoge un poco al darse cuenta de la amenaza silenciosa que le da. Se aclara la garganta de forma ruidosa.

—Usted puede acercarse, es sólo- ella- —Intentó explicarse mediante gestos, en vano, y de pronto, lucía muy avergonzada—. Hay que ser cuidadosos con Lyra. Ella no habla.

Ambos intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

—¿Es muda? —La joven encargada se apresuró a sacudir la cabeza.

—No- no, es- le hemos hecho exámenes, la llevamos con un psicomago. Los medimagos están seguros de que no hay nada _mal_ en ella, y una de las cuidadoras, que es hija de muggles, nos recomendó una te- terapia de- —Boqueó de una manera cómica al trabarse con la palabra, quizás por olvidar el término. Draco tenía una vaga idea de que debía ser lo mismo que Hermione les propuso a Harry y él una vez, cuando hablaban de sus pesadillas, años atrás.

—¿Terapia con un psicólogo? —Le ofrece Harry, con esa sonrisa comprensiva que tiene tras la experiencia de convivir con un sangrepura a diario. Ella chasquea los dedos y asiente.

—¡Eso! ¡Eso mismo! —Y al caer en cuenta de su repentina exaltación, se cubre la boca con las manos y carraspea—. Es que- ella _no quiere _hablar.

* * *

Lyra tiene la piel más blanca, impoluta, que había visto alguna vez, y se mira en el espejo todos los días, así que ya es decir bastante ponerlo de ese modo. Su cabello es fino, del mismo color, al igual que sus pestañas y cejas. Tiene los ojos del tono más extraño que ha distinguido; no es rosa, no es rojo, y es ligeramente traslúcido, pero Draco considera que debe ser el único punto de pigmentación real que tiene a la vista en el cuerpo.

En el orfanato, dicen que es una condición que los muggles llaman _albinismo_. A él le parece que los magos tienen un equivalente mágico, mas no consigue recordar su nombre.

Por lo que observan desde la ventana de una de las oficinas del edificio, esa que da al patio en plena hora de juego de los niños, Lyra tiene que permanecer a resguardo del sol y no puede pasar mucho tiempo sin ir con otra encargada, a pedirle que le arroje un hechizo, que cree que puede reconocer como una especie de protector para la piel. A veces se acerca a algunos niños, pero en general, se sienta a la sombra de uno de los árboles con una muñeca o se pone a pintar en unos pergaminos que lleva consigo en una mochila.

Y Harry tiene cara de crup desamparado al verla.

Draco se aprieta el puente de la nariz, cuenta hasta diez, y se recuerda, no por primera vez en el día, que Merlín bendito, él _ama_ a ese hombre. Y si Harry siente que necesita intentarlo para estar contento, _debe _estar a su lado y hacer lo mismo, aunque después se queje en la privacidad de Grimmauld Place hasta recibir besos de compensación. Sí, suena a un buen plan.

Se pone de pie y le tiende la mano, y su novio lo mira confundido. Rueda los ojos.

—Es obvio que no vas a dejar los pucheros hasta que te le acerques y la saludes. Muévete, Potty —Harry le sonríe, pese a su intento de fastidiarlo, y le da un beso al levantarse. Y puede que Draco piense que haría lo que fuese por ese resultado.

* * *

Lyra no se da cuenta de que se acercan; está tendida boca abajo en el césped, las rodillas flexionadas y las piernas en alto, balanceándose, y se recarga en los codos, por encima del pergamino, apoyado en la superficie lisa de un libro, en que hace un dibujo deforme que él prefiere no intentar identificar.

No es hasta que la sombra de uno de ellos, por el ángulo del sol, la cubre, que la niña levanta la cabeza con un sobresalto, acomodándose para quedar sentada y un poco más lejos de ellos. Harry, a su lado, se pone rígido. Draco piensa, distante, que está _tan_ mal que una niña así de pequeña reaccione de ese modo.

—Hola —Harry hace el primer intento, poniéndose de cuclillas y después sentándose en el césped, al frente de ella, cuando nota que no hace ademán de apartarse más. Intenta sonreír para alentarla—. Te llamas Lyra, ¿cierto?

Ella mira a uno, luego al otro. Draco tiene la impresión de que debería relajarse para no intimidarla y que deje de detenerse en él unos segundos más de lo justo. Tampoco es como si le gustase asustar a niños, por Merlín, sólo está algo tenso.

Asiente. Señala a Harry con un dedo pequeño y tembloroso, manchado de tiza azul.

—¿Yo? —Harry se abarca con un gesto, riendo, y ella vuelve a asentir—. Me llamo Harry —Cuando le ofrece la mano, Lyra lo observa con extrañeza, y se fija de nuevo en Draco, con el entrecejo apenas arrugado.

¿Qué le habrían enseñado a esa enana?

—Así te presentas —Menciona, pese a que su novio murmura un _"no importa, __déjala__"._ Draco se agacha, toma su mano y la estrecha, y luego le tiende una a la niña, en su lugar—. Draco Malfoy. Ahora tú tienes que hacerlo.

Lyra se demora unos segundos en alejar sus tizas, la caja vacía donde las guarda y los rollos de pergamino, y usa ambas manos para envolver la suya y sacudirla de arriba abajo, mucho más de lo necesario.

—Y tienes que decir tu nombre —Continua, en voz baja—, no seas maleducada.

No debe ver a su lado para saber que Harry le da una mirada horrorizada y se pregunta si es que no le prestó atención a lo que dijeron de ella. Lyra, en cambio, aprieta los labios y rebusca entre los papeles que están dispersos a su alrededor, hasta dar con uno, que sostiene en alto para ellos.

Se nota que está practicando escribir su nombre; los trazos aún son vacilantes, temblorosos e irregulares, y decidió, por alguna razón, usar un color diferente para cada letra y hacerlas de un tamaño descomunal.

—Tienes una letra muy fea.

El codazo de Harry le da justo en las costillas. Él le frunce el ceño, mientras su novio ríe con nerviosismo e intenta remediarlo.

—Lyra es un nombre precioso —Y para Draco, entre dientes, añade un _"sólo tiene cinco años"._

—A su edad, yo podía escribir incluso composiciones para el órgano de la Mansión —Replica él, cruzándose de brazos. Harry toma una respiración profunda, y al siguiente codazo, Draco resopla y se lo devuelve.

Se detiene cuando escuchan un sonido ahogado, los dos apartándose de golpe y avergonzados por haber olvidado que los veían.

Lyra se cubre la boca con una mano y su risa es un ruido apenas perceptible, los ojos extraños haciéndose más pequeños y revelando unas leves líneas en los lados a medida que lo hace.

Draco sólo ha visto esa expresión maravillada en el rostro de su novio en contadas ocasiones. Cree que no fue _tan_ mala idea visitar a los niños.

* * *

—...Grimmauld Place no es apto para un niño.

Draco se limita a contestarle con un vago sonido afirmativo, y deja que su novio siga dando vueltas por el despacho. Sólo el Elegido podría entrar a las oficinas traseras de Gringotts, en horario laboral, para hablar con su pareja, cuando están a dos días de la fecha de pago general a los trabajadores mágicos.

Hay una pila de papeles en su escritorio, que descarta hacia otro lado, firma, o aparta para después, y algunos son llevados a un estante o al archivero, flotando. Harry no hace más que esquivarlos para no intervenir en su trayecto y seguir incordiándolo de esa manera en que no dejaría que nadie más lo haga.

—¿Qué harías tú para que Grimmauld Place fuese más..._apto_?

Se toma un segundo para terminar de leer una petición que los duendes le hicieron llegar, la firma, le coloca el sello húmedo y la hace levitar hacia su respectivo lugar. Ya que Harry se ha detenido para observarlo, suspira, y recarga los codos en la mesa y la barbilla sobre las manos.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Él asiente.

—Empezaría por quitar los retratos que fueron de la abuela Walburga —Señala, con obviedad. Harry luce casi avergonzado de no haber llegado a la misma conclusión por su cuenta—, buscar un segundo elfo, más amable y que no haya tratado a su último niño hace mil años, poner una jodida calefacción como la de la casa de la Comadreja y Granger.

—Su calefacción funciona con un aparato muggle —Harry eleva las cejas, él se encoge de hombros.

—Presionas esa cosa que se pone roja y ya está, y no debes poner encantamientos por todos lados y medir temperaturas. Ellos se ahorran mucho trabajo en invierno por eso. Hasta yo puedo admitir que es..._ingenioso_ —Seleccionó el término con cuidado y siguió con la lectura de su papeleo, al oír que los pasos por el despacho se reanudaban. Bendito Merlín, ¿cómo es que su novio conseguía tanto tiempo libre para hacer algo así, cuando se suponía que tenía un escuadrón bajo su mando?

—¿Los Malfoy no tenían algunos elfos todavía en la Mansión? —Contesta con otro sonido afirmativo y pretende no darse cuenta de que Harry se aproxima a su escritorio— ¿y si...?

—Si quieres un elfo de la Mansión, pidéselo a mi padre —Eleva la mirada, desafiante, y lo ve retraerse un poco—; él todavía es su dueño y yo hace años no vivo ahí.

Debió saber lo que ocurriría cuando Harry entrecerró los ojos y asintió, y poco después, se despedía con un beso y le devolvía su temporal y tan preciada paz.

Una hora más tarde, un duende abría la puerta de la oficina y dejaba pasar a su madre. Narcissa quería saber por qué Harry fue a la Mansión hablando de elfos y niños, y Draco cómo es que la dejaron pasar sin su autorización.

* * *

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, Hermione Granger entra a su oficina mientras él se bebe el primero de dos cafés descremados y hace levitar la nueva pila de documentos hacia su escritorio. Ella quiere saber qué hacían Harry y Ron observando el aparato de calefacción de su sótano y tomando notas.

Cuando se va, Draco llama a su secretaria y le pide que averigüe quién está dándole permiso a todos a entrar a su maldita oficina.

* * *

El fin de semana, Draco despertaría quejumbroso en una cama que estaba vacía del otro lado, se pondría lo primero que encontraría, y saldría del cuarto, ajeno a cualquier cosa diferente de su objetivo de llegar a la cocina por un café, ya que Kreacher no respondía, hasta que un objeto no identificado chocase con él.

Al bajar la mirada, encontraría una cabellera azul que enseguida cambiaba a un rubio platinado al verlo, y un emocionado Teddy elevaba los brazos para saludarlo.

Parpadeó. Miró alrededor.

Harry estaba parado frente a unos de los retratos histéricos del pasillo. Narcissa Malfoy y Andrómeda Tonks lo acompañaban, y hablaban en voz baja.

Al percatarse de su presencia, su madre le dedica una mirada inquisitiva y alza una ceja, y a Draco le lleva unos segundos más de lo justo percatarse de que, medio adormilado, se puso una playera de Potter y los calzoncillos. _Y nada más._

Conjuró un pantalón, se lo colocó con un movimiento de varita, y siguió hacia la cocina, simulando que el rostro no le ardía y lo más interesante de su mañana era Teddy, sosteniéndole una mano y hablándole del kneazle que quería para navidad.

* * *

El domingo por la noche, Grimmauld Place tendría un piso cálido, alfombras nuevas, y un retrato temporal que pertenecía a la Mansión _(y no creía que su padre supiese a dónde fue a parar),_ para cubrir la marca que dejó uno de los de su abuela.

Draco estaría en el sillón, taza de chocolate caliente en mano, y los ojos puestos en su novio, que cocinaba sin magia con un entusiasmo inusual.

Aún no le decía nada al respecto.

* * *

Uno de los niños del orfanato estaba de cumpleaños cuando volvieron de visita, unos días más tarde. Veía poco práctico que celebrasen cada uno por separado, en lugar de festejar los cumpleaños de todo el mes juntos, mas no opinó sobre el tema.

Harry llevó un montón de regalos bajo la premisa de _si le das uno a un niño, y no al resto, ellos se sentirán tristes y dejados de lado._ Draco, que era consciente de cómo vivió su infancia porque él mismo se lo contó, lo ayudó a levitarlos hacia el patio donde estaba la pequeña fiesta, y pensó que había peores formas de gastar los galeones.

Y si Harry lucía tan divertido, enseñándoles a los _enanos_ qué era una pista de carrera y un auto a control remoto muggle y cómo se usaban, bueno, valía la pena.

* * *

Lyra tenía los ojos abiertos de sobremanera cuando recibió la caja de madera llena de tizas, carboncillos, pinturas y pinceles. La encargada intentaba decirles que era _demasiado, _pero Harry la animaba a dibujar algo.

—Agradécele. Anda, agradece —Le pedía la bruja a la pequeña, que se encogió un poco, abrazó su caja y corrió lejos.

—Está bien, está bien —La tranquilizaría Harry después, con una sonrisa vacilante—, los niños son así. La compré para ella, deje que la use.

Antes de regresar a casa esa tarde, los dos se detendrían por una mano pequeña que le daba un tirón a la ropa de Harry.

Lyra le tendió un pergamino enrollado, manchado de tantos puntos coloridos como sus manos, y volvió a correr lejos de ellos.

El papel tenía un _"__Harry__"_ torcido, torpe y rodeado de flores difíciles de reconocer, que su novio miró como si fuese la más reciente maravilla del mundo mágico.

Draco no dijo nada cuando notó el pergamino pegado en una pared de su sala, al día siguiente.

* * *

Un par de días después, saldría temprano del banco y encontraría Grimmauld Place vacía. No era _día de __Teddy__, _así que era poco probable que Harry hubiese ido directo del trabajo a casa de su ahijado, y por lo visto, no estaba con Granger tampoco.

Cuando le envió un _patronus_, el familiar ciervo no tardó en contestarle. Harry no tuvo que decirle dónde estaba cuando apareció por la chimenea, cubierto de césped y tiza, y con un dibujo deforme del orfanato en un pergamino, que pegó en la pared, junto al otro.

Draco alzó una ceja, en silencio. Su novio boqueó, gesticuló, bajó la mirada, barrió el suelo con un pie, se despeinó, se volvió a despeinar, y a la tercera vez, incluso él podía sentir un poco de lástima por su falta de palabras.

—Supongo —Comenzó, con claridad. Harry levantó la cabeza para observarlo, aturdido— que teníamos que _hablarlo _en algún momento.

* * *

El motivo número uno, debía ser que no _quería_ tener hijos.

El motivo número dos, que lo contradecía, era que _tal vez _no era que _no quisiese. _Pero estaba seguro de que sería una mierda como padre.

El tercero era su falta de tiempo. Draco trabajaba con duendes, y ellos rara vez se ajustaban a horarios de los magos, incluso si brindaban servicios a estos. Harry era Auror. Coincidían en casa por pura suerte y años de costumbre y organización, y estuvo lejos de ser fácil al principio de la relación. Agregar un niño en medio-

Los haría perder la cabeza pronto.

El cuarto, y a Draco le importaba mucho ese punto, era la _estabilidad_. Siempre tuvo presente que, si se le ocurría traer a un niño al mundo _(porque, vamos, a él no se le ocurrió que terminaría con __Harry__, de entre todas las personas, y no siguiendo las expectativas de su familia),_ tenía que brindarle estabilidad, sentirse completa, total, absolutamente _seguro_ de que podría dedicarse a él o ella, acompañarlo, enseñarle, verlo crecer.

Amaba a sus padres, no los cambiaría, sin importar sus errores. Pero si en diez años, se detenía al darse cuenta de que todo lo que su hijo había aprendido de él, lo había hecho _solo_, y lo dejó tanto tiempo con los elfos y sus libros y juguetes-

_Draco_ _ no soportaba esa idea._

Harry lo escuchó en silencio, y cuando finalizó, asintió y casi sonrió, al estirarse sobre la mesa del comedor para sostenerle una mano y besar sus nudillos.

—Lo arreglaré —Fue lo único que prometió. Draco no tuvo idea de a qué se refería entonces.

* * *

Luego recordaría que la única razón por la que su taza de café no fue a parar a la costosa alfombra, fue el hechizo de levitación permanente que había puesto en la oficina.

Cuando Harry James Potter, héroe del mundo mágico y conocido Gryffindor _sin_ instinto de autopreservación, irrumpía en su despacho a mitad de la mañana, para decirle que había pedido un cambio, y en lugar de dirigir un escuadrón de Aurores, iba a dar clases en la Academia, era una reacción predecible.

Draco no tocó el líquido humeante una vez que su novio se fue. Permaneció quieto en su asiento, con la vista puesta en un punto de la pared, y sopesó sus ideas en balanzas imaginarias, las puso en cuadros de _pros y __contras__,_ y luego las consideró un poco más, de ese modo particular que había aprendido en Hogwarts, conviviendo con mentes calculadoras e idiotas a la vez.

Haría una visita al sector donde se quedaban los duendes ese mismo día.

* * *

El motivo número uno de Harry, de hecho, resultó ser el tiempo también. Y aunque no podía dejar de observarlo con sorpresa, Draco se sentó en ese sillón de su sala y lo escuchó explicarle que, _por supuesto, _él no pensaba tener un niño en casa si no podía prestarle la debida atención.

Era una decisión sopesada, considerada, analizada, y tomada.

Y Draco no supo cuánto en verdad lo quería, a pesar de todas las señales obvias, hasta que su novio se detuvo a mitad del parloteo, para soltar una risa nerviosa y pasarse las manos por el cabello.

—Aunque tú no has dicho que sí —Musitó, de vuelta a la cara de crup desamparado que hacía tambalearse su rigidez—, quería hacerlo para demostrar que podía. Demostrármelo a mí. Podemos- _podríamos_ darle un buen hogar, Draco.

Esperó su respuesta con tanta ansiedad que no le habría sorprendido que su magia abriese un agujero en la pared o en el suelo.

—Hablé con los duendes —Mencionó, casi de pasada—. Sé que tienen esa- costumbre, ya sabes. Valoran mucho la familia.

—Oí algo de eso de Bill una vez —Draco asintió a medias; sí, él también lo había escuchado, pero de Fleur, con quien siempre conversaba en las reuniones en La Madriguera.

—Les dije que el tiempo me...preocupaba —Sabía que se metía en terreno peligroso por la manera en que sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, pero no podía encontrar una razón dentro de sí para rechazar la idea ahora y apagar esa luz—, así que me comentaron que, si tomaba una decisión al respecto, fuese a informarles y llegaríamos a un acuerdo.

Lo siguiente que sabría sería que Harry lo tumbaba contra el respaldar del asiento con un abrazo, le sostenía el rostro y lo besaba hasta que se quedaban sin aire, sonriendo a cada segundo.

* * *

Lyra dormía en la parte de arriba de una litera, _donde no llegaban los monstruos, _de acuerdo a ella, y no comía sus vegetales. No importaba que Draco se sentase a un lado y le frunciese el ceño, le señalase los dichosos vegetales, e hiciese levitar el tenedor hacia su boca, porque ella giraría el rostro y apretaría los labios, y se pondría a sacudir la cabeza y hacer pucheros.

Estaban pasando una tarde de fin de semana en el orfanato. Harry lidiaba con la difícil tarea de saludar a los niños, ser torpemente encantador como de costumbre, explicarles que jugaría con ellos después, y cumplir con lo que fuese que la encargada le decía, porque Draco había utilizado el _tu idea, tu problema, _para sortearse el papeleo y que su novio lo hiciese por ambos.

No sabía entonces que terminaría en un predicamento mayor cuando lo dejaron acompañar a la niña que pasaba gran parte del tiempo sola y estaba almorzando _sin_ la encargada con que Harry debía hablar sobre el tema.

Los niños podían ser irritantes.

La pequeña sostuvo el cubierto, le dio la vuelta, y se lo acercó. Lo señaló, luego a los vegetales, y a ella misma, y Draco levantó las cejas y le tomó unos segundos comprender el punto.

—Si yo me como uno, tú te comes el resto —Indicó, y no tomó el tenedor, hasta haber recibido un asentimiento.

Sí, los niños eran irritantes. Y _extraños_.

* * *

Por supuesto que ver a Harry a mitad de la noche, en la sala, frente a una pila de papeles y con la expresión que hacía cuando estaban en Hogwarts todavía y tenían examen de _Pociones_, lo hizo apiadarse de él.

Contra su buen juicio, Draco se acercó por detrás al sillón, le pasó los brazos por encima de los hombros, besó su cabeza, y murmuró junto a su oído:

—¿Te ayudo?

Que su novio lo mirase como si le hubiese dicho que traería a Merlín mismo para que rellenase los formularios con un giro de muñeca, le causaría tanta gracia como para ahorrarse la mayoría de sus comentarios sobre cómo el salvador del Mundo Mágico no podía con documentos donde simplemente le preguntaban su dirección, oficio, y otros mil datos importantes y algunos irrelevantes.

* * *

Lyra no sabía atarse los zapatos, así que resolvieron que los que le regalarían no tendrían trenzas, y luego Harry se encargaría de ayudarla y enseñarle cómo se hacía. Tampoco sabía peinarse; cuando lo intentaba, una coleta le quedaba más arriba que la otra, o no dividía bien su cabello.

Draco terminó de secarle el cabello con giros de varita, que enviaban ondas de calor leves hacia cada mechón para envolverlo y enroscarlo un poco, y apreció su trabajo por unos segundos, mientras la niña no dejaba de balancear las piernas en la silla y jugar con su muñeca.

—Sin comentarios —Le advirtió a su novio, que llevaba todo el rato mirándolos desde otro asiento, con una sonrisa.

—Sólo pensaba que parecen en verdad familia.

—Te dije sin comentarios, Harry James Potter —Él se limitó a reír, en un alarde de nulo instinto de autopreservación digno de un Gryffindor.

* * *

La primera vez que les dieron permiso de llevarla _afuera, _la mitad del proceso estaba completo, según la encargada. Draco se negaba a mencionarle a Harry que unos agentes de la división de _Niños y niñas con magia y familias,_ en el Ministerio, fueron a su trabajo para hablar con los duendes sobre él; era parte del protocolo, también lo hicieron con algunos Aurores que conocían a su novio. Sin embargo, sabía que saltaría enseguida y creería que _sólo_ era una traba para retrasarlo un poco por la marca en su brazo.

No podía decirle que no fuese cierto, porque era lo que sospechaba.

Que el orfanato dejase a alguien con crímenes absueltos en la guerra, tener una oportunidad de interactuar con los niños, y que por la normativa general del Ministerio debiese tratarlos igual que al resto de los magos y brujas, no significaba que _todos_ los involucrados en el proceso tuviesen que opinar lo mismo. Y había más de un par de familias enojadas con él, que aún lo culpaban de la pérdida de sus hijos que no pudieron defenderse frente a los Mortífagos dentro de Hogwarts.

* * *

Teddy los acompañó ese día. Fueron a un parque muggle, donde tuvieron que cubrirle el cabello azul con un gorro, para no llamar atención indeseada sobre ellos.

Comieron helado y vio al niño sostener a Lyra del brazo y guiarla, hablándole sin pausa y poco preocupado por el hecho de que ella no hiciese lo mismo. Uno podría pensar que él hacía ruido suficiente por ambos.

Teddy se metió entre un perro gruñón y la niña, cuando este la hizo dar un brinco al ladrarle, y le explicó que no hacían nada y eran _lindos, _hasta que otro ladrido también lo asustó a él y Lyra se cubrió la boca al echarse a reír.

Su pequeño primo hacía pucheros cuando tuvieron que dejarla de vuelta en el orfanato.

—¿Cuándo volvemos? —Fue lo primero que preguntó al atravesar la chimenea y llegar vía flu a Grimmauld Place. Ellos intercambiaron una mirad divertida; era obvio que Harry tenía el apoyo completo de su ahijado con ese asunto.

* * *

La siguiente visita, Teddy descubrió que si iba al orfanato con ellos, podía jugar con muchos niños de su edad y más jóvenes, y todos se ponían contentos y se reían de sus bromas y de cómo cambiaba su cabello y facciones, y él amaba hacer sonreír a otros, así que era un trato bastante justo.

* * *

—...no es en serio.

Harry contenía la risa. No se le daba bien. Él le atinó una patada sin fuerza por debajo de la mesa.

—Es _igualito_ a ti.

Por mucho que le dedicase una mirada de advertencia, su novio parecía incapaz de velar por su propia seguridad y parar de reír. Lyra miraba de uno al otro con ojos curiosos y una sonrisa débil, las manos todavía manchadas de tiza y carboncillo.

El dibujo deforme del día consistía en dos _lo-que-sea-__que-eso-fuesen_ y uno tenía un círculo amarillo encima. La niña insistía en que era él. Draco no se veía a sí mismo. No veía nada y punto, y Harry lo encontraba hilarante porque pasaba por lo que le gustaba llamar _momento de estupidez _que su novio experimentaba con cierta frecuencia.

—Le vamos a conseguir un maestro de arte —Decidió, luego de que Harry le hubiese agradecido en nombre de ambos y halagado el dichoso dibujo, por lo que Lyra se concentraba en una nueva _obra, _ajena a su plática.

—Sólo tiene cinco años —Le recordó, pero no dejó de sonreír y observarlo embelesado, y Draco no supo qué pasaba ahora, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que era la primera vez que hablaba de lo que haría cuando la tuviesen con ellos. _Como una familia._

* * *

Las preparaciones finales armaron un caos en Grimmauld Place, en que todo el mundo quería estar involucrado. _Literalmente_.

Su madre se disculpaba por la actitud huraña de Lucius, _que ya se le pasaría, _decía, y no dejaba de hacer preguntas sobre cómo era Lyra y planear un regalo de bienvenida. Molly Weasley se pasaba varias horas dando vueltas por el lugar y asegurándose de que no hubiese reliquias de potencial letal y magia oscura al alcance de un niño inquieto, algo de lo que sabía más que cualquiera, y Ron, Ginny y Hermione la seguían, sirviendo de ayudantes para recolectar y esconder los que hallaban en su camino.

Pansy chillaba sobre ir de compras por ropa para la pequeña, secundada por las hermanas Greengrass, y Blaise, vía flu, les hizo el oportuno comentario de que conseguir una caja musical mágica para el cuarto de Damien era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido en años y al fin podía dormir toda la noche, sin sentirse un padre horrible.

El cuarto nuevo contaba con la instalación más reforzada, modificada y re-modificada de la casa, y cualquiera que se pasase por Grimmauld Place esos días, quería dar su opinión sobre el color de las paredes, la cantidad de almohadas en la cama, los peluches o el tamaño del armario. Harry y él terminaban agotados por intentar oírlos a todos, en especial aquellos que ya tenían hijos y conocían de lo que hablaban.

Narcissa, por ejemplo, les llevó de la Mansión un baúl de juguetes mágico, que perteneció a él en su niñez, y recogía los juguetes por su cuenta después de que el niño hubiese perdido el interés y dejado el cuarto. Molly les dejó una lista de lo que un niño no _debía _comer por cuestiones de salud y qué hacer en caso de enfermedades de cualquier tipo. Andrómeda fue la que colocó los encantamientos de seguridad en las escaleras y ventanas, y Teddy quien les dio la idea de la mesa de dibujo y la _esquina para pintar, _con un estante lleno de todo lo que encontraron y podía servir para la tarea.

Draco podía decir que era _casi_ perfecto.

Y luego la prensa se enteró.

* * *

Rita Skeeter había descubierto, con el pasar de los años, que si tenía que verlo en Gringotts por varias horas, cada vez que pedía un préstamo para su proyecto de editorial o consultaba las finanzas, antes de planear publicar un nuevo libro chismoso sobre el mago o bruja famoso de turno, era mejor no irritarlo metiéndose en sus asuntos. Porque Draco _siempre _recordaba quién se metía en sus asuntos.

El artículo que hizo tenía un toque más humorístico y era _casi_ bondadoso con ellos, retomando el hilo de la vieja historia de _"rivales de colegio",_ por el escándalo que fue el dar a conocer su relación porque los encontrasen besándose al final de un acto público del Ministerio, y haciendo alusión a cómo sería un desastre su nueva vida con una niña de por medio. Incluso mencionaba que la pequeña sería afortunada de crecer en tal casa.

El problema fueron los magos que se reunieron en el Atrio un jueves por la tarde, a exigir a la división de _Niños y niñas con magia y familias,_ que se retractasen y pusiesen más condiciones para los padres adoptivos. Que no les diesen niños a alguien con una marca en el antebrazo izquierdo.

Draco acababa de salir del despacho cuando su secretaria lo alcanzó, pálida y titubeante, y fue el duende que la acompañaba quien se lo dijo. Ellos estaban siendo más comprensivos que nunca desde que les comunicó su decisión de adoptar, y el duende le comentó que todos lucían bastante molestos al respecto. Decían que los magos eran prejuiciosos, y si fuese un duende, ellos no le habrían puesto esas trabas mientras no volviese a caer en los mismos errores.

Llegó al Ministerio por flu y Weasley, con la túnica de Auror, lo retuvo antes de que pudiesen percatarse de su presencia.

Harry estaba iracundo.

No. _Iracundo_ todavía se quedaba corto.

Tenía el rostro rojo de rabia, las puntas del cabello se le enroscaban por la magia sin varita a punto de perder el control, y si no hubiese sido porque Hermione estaba a un lado, sujetándole el brazo, y el Jefe de los Aurores lo sacó por una salida alternativa, estaba seguro de que habría quedado suspendido del cuerpo de Aurores al lanzarse sobre cualquiera de los idiotas que llenaban el Atrio.

* * *

Lo que los imbéciles no tenían en mente, por supuesto, era que Cho Chang fuese la Jefa de la división que se encargaba de tramitar las adopciones de los magos. Ni que ella, cuando Harry y Hermione le contasen su versión de los hechos, se enojaría y buscaría el jodido documento para ponerle su firma y el sello húmedo.

* * *

Harry seguía de mal humor varios días después y poco podía hacer por mejorar su estado; aún le sonreía, respondía bien si lo besaba, y no levantó la voz cerca de él ni una vez, pero era obvio que todavía habría tenido ganas de maldecir a unos cuantos, si los Aurores no hubiesen exigido al grupo protestante que se retirasen por las buenas. La situación se les había escapado de las manos, y Hermione, que aspiraba al puesto de Ministro, tuvo una plática bastante reñida con miembros del Wizengamot que se preguntaban si _tendrían _que ser revisadas las condiciones para la adopción de niños con magia. El tema quedó zanjado después de ello.

Draco tomó una decisión importante la mañana en que su novio le dijo que no tenía ganas de jugar Quidditch, actividad que siempre lo relajaba y ponía de buen humor, y siguió enfurruñado en su sofá por un rato, con unos expedientes de estudiantes de la Academia entre las manos. Todavía quedaban semanas para el inicio de las clases y él dudaba que Harry comenzase a ser así de organizado y preventivo después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

Lyra pisó Grimmauld Place, por primera vez, un viernes a mediodía. Draco la cargó para mostrarle la pared donde Harry había decidido colgar los dibujos que le daba en sus visitas _(uno o dos en cada una),_ la vio sonreír, y pensó que los idiotas del Atrio podían irse a la mierda con sus argumentos; él iba a criar a esa niña, y lo iba a hacer junto a Harry.

Le mostró el cuarto, los juguetes y la ropa nueva, le dio un baño de burbujas en la bañera, conteniendo la risa cuando observaba con fascinación a los barcos mágicos en el agua, de tamaño reducido, y no dejaba de señalárselos, como si pensase que él no los había visto porque no se mostraba igual de impresionado. Le puso un vestido y se dio a la imposible tarea de intentar enseñarle a atar una cinta en su cabello, y tras colocarle un colgante de plata con un dije redondo donde se dibujaba la constelación que le daba nombre, regalo de su madre a la niña, tuvo un instante en que el pánico regresó en forma de vértigo, cuando Lyra se le colgó del cuello en un abrazo.

Luego la rodeó también, besó su mejilla, y le preguntó si tenía hambre, recibiendo un asentimiento en respuesta. Y de pronto, el miedo no existía.

Kreacher todavía la miraba con cautela, mientras ella se comía unos panqueques con jalea, y Draco pensaba en lo curioso que era que hubiese pedido tarta de melaza para celebrar su llegada más tarde, cuando Harry entró por la chimenea.

Él le sonrió con aparente inocencia. Lyra saludó, moviendo una mano con entusiasmo.

Su novio parecía dispuesto a echarse a llorar ahí mismo.

* * *

Lyra no sabía montar una escoba, hasta que la llevaron a La Madriguera.

La niña sería un borrón de movimiento en la sala, surcando el aire a una velocidad imposible, siendo perseguida por un George con cara de que _algo_ de lo que planeó no le había salido del todo bien. Draco empalideció, Harry ahogó un grito. Molly se puso histérica, e incluso Angelina reprendió a su esposo por varios minutos, hablándole sobre cómo no le regalabas su primera escoba a un niño sin que sus padres estuviesen presentes.

* * *

El primer estallido de magia que la vieron tener ocurrió en casa de Andrómeda. Los tres adultos estaban en la cocina, en el ángulo idóneo para no perder de vista la sala, donde ella y Teddy jugaban.

De repente, Teddy chilló y se carcajeó, y todo estaba lleno de pegajosa pintura rosa y amarilla. Lyra hacía pucheros. Uno de sus pergaminos se había roto en un extremo.

—Será jugadora de Quidditch, _y_ una bruja poderosa, además —Anunció Harry, alzándola y besándole la mejilla con una sonrisa.

* * *

Lyra también fue la razón de que hubiese entrado a la Mansión, después de tantos años.

Su madre concretó la cita. Lucius les dio un par de miradas gélidas, que habrían espantado a cualquiera que no estuviese acostumbrado a recibirlas, y luego la vio a ella, sentada en el regazo de Narcissa y escuchando su explicación sobre la historia de la constelación que le daba nombre y llevaba en el colgante.

Y a regañadientes, dejó caer los hombros y se contuvo.

Cuando dejasen la Mansión ese día, Draco estaba seguro de que la expresión de su padre se había suavizado bastante, y no se sintió del todo sorprendido cuando descubrió que el dibujo que Lyra le hizo su abuelo, yacía en un marco, en el escritorio de su despacho.

* * *

—...y los puedes mezclar así —Finalizó, revolviendo ambos colores con cuidadosos toques en la paleta, para después mostrarle el resultado en papel. Lyra se apresuró a imitarlo en su propia paleta.

Fue Draco quien le enseñó a pintar. Nunca contrataron al maestro y la _esquina para pintar _pronto ocupó una pared completa, que con los años, tendría que convertirse en un cuarto entero.

* * *

—...esto es un logro.

—El logro es que todavía consigas espacio en la pared para poner más pergaminos —Le corrigió Draco, ocultando sin éxito su diversión. Harry lucía pensativo.

—Tengo que elegir otra pared.

—O dejar de colgar todo lo que nos da.

—Elegiré otra pared —Decidió, ignorándolo y con un asentimiento firme—, llenaré toda la sala si ella quiere.

—La estamos malcriando.

—Está bien —Le restó importancia con un gesto, luego le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cadera y lo arrastró hacia el segundo piso—, los niños necesitan sentirse amados, ¿sabes?

—Sí, sí.

El 'logro' era que Harry le había enseñado a escribir con una caligrafía incluso mejor que la suya, al insistir en decirle que escribir era _pintar_ letras. Aquello capturó su atención por completo.

El pergamino sólo tenía una línea y cada letra todavía era de un color diferente.

_"_ _Lyra_ _Potter-Malfoy_ _"_

* * *

Sucedió un día sin nada especial. Lyra ya tenía seis años y la confianza suficiente en ambos como para ir hacia su cuarto, subirse a la cama, y llamarlos, si algo la asustaba de noche.

Harry cocinaba sin magia, aunque todavía le era incomprensible por qué disfrutaba tanto haciéndolo así. Draco estaba repasando los términos de un contrato que hacía dudar a los duendes del banco, desde uno de los sillones.

Lyra dibujaba en la mesa de la sala, y cuando terminó, hubo un tirón del borde de su pantalón y un titubeante:

—¿Papá?

A Draco se le resbaló el fajo de papeles.

—Harry...¡Harry! ¡Harry, Harry, Harry, muévete! ¡Ya! ¡Ahora!

Tenía a Lyra en brazos y corría hacia la cocina cuando él se asomó por el umbral que los separaba de la sala.

—¿Qué...?

—Dilo otra vez —Pidió a su hija, acomodándole el cabello como parte de un gesto nervioso.

Hubo un instante de absoluta tensión, antes de que ella lo apuntase.

—Papá.

No sabía si llorar, gritar o besarla, así que le llenó el rostro de besos hasta hacerla reír.

—¿Y yo qué? ¿Y yo qué? —Gimoteaba Harry, extendiendo los brazos para ella.

Draco le susurró la respuesta en el oído, y ella le contestó con una sonrisa.

—¡Mamá! —Harry parpadeó. Requirió de todo su esfuerzo no reírse— ¡mami!

—¿Sabes qué? —Su novio carraspeó, tenía el rostro un poco ruborizado y una sonrisa, que estaba en algún punto entre la felicidad y la vergüenza—. Eso no me afecta. Estás hablando —Alzó a la niña en cuanto Draco se la pasó, besándole la punta de la nariz—, y es lo más importante. ¿Qué más nos puedes decir? ¿Tienes hambre?

Lyra empezó a asentir, hasta que debió percatarse de que esperaban que hablase, de nuevo.

—Sí- sí.

—¿Quieres chocolate para después de la comida?

—¡Sí!

—¿O tarta de melaza?

Ella emitió un breve "hm", entrecerrando los ojos e inflando las mejillas en señal de absoluta concentración.

—Ta- también.

Draco elevó las cejas y lo vio cargarla de vuelta a la cocina.

—¿Te gustan los crups, preciosa?

—¡Mucho!

Aquello encendió una señal de alarma dentro de su cabeza, así que los siguió con zancadas largas.

—¡Harry James Potter, más te vale que no le estés insinuando lo que obviamente le estás insinuando!

—Ya falta poco para navidad —Fue lo que su novio canturreó en respuesta, divertido. Lyra se reía de su absurda discusión en medio de la cocina.

* * *

Si alguna vez hubo una niña más consentida que Lyra, ellos no lo sabrían.

La llevaban a jugar con los Weasley, la dejaban probar la gama infantil de sortilegios de George. Perseguía a Teddy por la casa de Andrómeda con el mismo entusiasmo con que lo hacía con los pavos en el patio de la Mansión. Le regalaba dibujos a cualquiera que tuviese cerca, y la pila de sus regalos en épocas festivas era más alta que ella.

Narcissa y Draco le enseñaron sobre las materias que todo sangrepura estudiaba en la niñez. Lucius se les unió en más de una ocasión, pero todos decidieron fingir que no se daban cuenta de cómo le enseñaba francés a la niña en su despacho y seguía coleccionado sus dibujos, poniendo el más reciente en el marco sobre el escritorio.

Hermione le mostró el mundo muggle, que le producía una enorme curiosidad. Y sí, Harry le enseñó a jugar Quidditch, pero Draco diría que fue él quien le inculcó el _no caerse_ de la escoba.

Cada día, cuando llegaba de la Academia, Harry se los encontraba en la sala, y su rostro se iluminaba de esa manera en que sólo suele ocurrir con alguien a quien le dan la mejor de las noticias. Entonces besaba la cabeza de su hija, le preguntaba por su día y alagaba el más reciente dibujo, y a él lo abrazaba y besaba, mientras la escuchaba parlotear sin pausa.

Y cada noche, cuando la arropaba y encendía el cielo mágico en el techo de su cuarto, que mostraba el pedazo del hemisferio donde estaba _Lyra__, _Draco se detenía un momento para besarle la frente, y pensaba que había sido la segunda mejor decisión de su vida.

_La primera era _ _Harry_ _._

(Aunque, a fin de cuentas, ambos eran su familia ahora)


End file.
